Want You Back
by Alley Parker
Summary: It's a songfic to mandy Moors Want You back, Ten year after they broke up and went their separet ways they meat in an empty parkinglot. What happens? Isn't it at least a little obiouse? R&R!


It had been ten years since she last saw him. Now he was standing before her in the deserted dark parking lot behind the music hall where she had just been performing. She hadn't known that he would be there. She asked" where have you been all this time? What have you been doing?"  
  
He answered slowly staring at her not being able to take his eyes of off her" I'm a journalist now...I've mostly been working in the US but I moved back to Italy about a month ago and I got a job to review to nights concert."  
  
**Last night I saw you the first time since we broke up  
  
I tell you baby it all came back to me  
  
when I looked into your eyes there was something more  
  
that I never really noticed before  
  
Could it be?  
  
That all along  
  
I was so wrong  
  
When I realized  
  
And turned around and you were gone  
  
**"Oh so you want an interview?"  
  
"That would be nice but I herd you don't give many of those anymore Isabella."  
  
'well I limit myself" she admitted" But Paolo the interview can wait lets talk about us."  
  
**If I say I want you back  
  
Would you turn around and say you want me too  
  
'Cause I say I want you back  
  
This time I really mean it  
**  
"what do you mean about us?" he asked a little uncomfortably as he leaned a little on his car.  
  
"well it's been a while" Isabella said and Paolo didn't miss the sad note in her voice. He didn't suspect that all these years Isabella had been hating herself for letting him go and had been missing him despite herself.  
  
"Well it's obvious that you have continues on your path to great heights of fame...as for me well you didn't really leave me a choice. I didn't want to let memories get in the way so I went to college, got a job and with luck on my side moved to the US. So as you see I am nearly living an average baring life in comparison to you."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Valisari" she spoke the words with a small laugh.  
  
'Neither have you" he said simply. She couldn't quite distinguish his expression in the semi dark of the parking lot.  
  
**It hurts so much  
  
I want to tell you I changed for you  
  
But I don't know what to say or do  
  
We grew apart but I still want you in my heart  
  
I believe it's time to make a new start  
  
Could it be that all along  
  
I was so wrong  
  
When I realized and turned around and you were gone  
**  
"Paolo you know I've thought about you" she said timidly stepping a little closer to him.  
  
"Oh really? That's strange when we were together you didn't bother yourself with such silly thoughts" he said lightly a little ironically.  
  
"I made the biggest mistake the night I let you got" she said. She didn't feel like she could stand there looking into his dark eyes much longer without letting him know everything that was on her mind. She had almost forgotten almost recovered but now...  
  
**If I say I want you back  
  
Would you turn around and say you want me too  
  
'Cause I say I want you back  
  
This time I really mean it  
  
**"But the night of the IMVAs I made an even bigger mistake" she continued her voice barely more then a whisper.  
  
"Why is that?" he pressed her softly.  
  
"Because before the IMVAs I could have still gotten you back if I wanted to but after...you were gone from me forever."  
  
**It's a thing  
  
I want you  
  
I want you back  
  
Will you turn around and walk away  
  
From me  
  
It's a shame  
  
I want you back  
  
With me  
  
Believe  
**  
"Well I guess we both made mistakes" he sighed" You aren't one bit lss pretty...who ever he is he's lucky."  
  
"There is no him" Isabella answered keeping her head down. "Oh well then how about that interview hey?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"First question 'Bella and the most important one of all..." Paolo made a dramatic pause making her look at him" If I asked you to be mine again would you agree?"  
  
Isabella's face lit up.  
  
**And if I say I want you back  
  
And if you say you want me too**


End file.
